


Perks

by palmyre



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmyre/pseuds/palmyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, pure sharing-a-bed fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

Leslie shifted and tossed around, trying to find a comfortable position. "The last time I was in your bed, I thought a possum would chew my toes off," she said.

"Small tip?" said Ann. "Don't bring up the time you let live roadkill sniff my lingerie when you're trying to sleep with me."

"I am so glad I'm dating you," Leslie said seriously. "Who else has a girlfriend who also gives them romantic advice? Helpful romantic advice?"

Ann shuffled closer; her legs tangled with Leslie's in the heat of the covers. This was so pleasant, just the two of them like this in her downy bed. Her mouth felt full and tingly from their makeout session. Ann licked her lips. She hoped they'd go again in 5 seconds. The cuddling was nice for now, though.

"Hey," whispered Leslie. Her hand rested on the curve of Ann's waist. "Just so you know, I'm not just dating you for your awesome advice."

"I know."

"It's because you're the best friend a Deputy Parks Director could have; you keep whipped cream in your fridge because of me; you lecture me on the effect whipped cream has on my health so I know you really care; oh, and you're a great kisser--"

"Leslie?" said Ann.

"Yeah?"

"I'm flattered, but save it for my 5000 word Galentine's Day essay."

Leslie kissed her temple; Ann could feel her smiling. She also heard a soft oh my God! as Leslie snuggled under the blankets.

"What is it?" Ann asked.

"Galentine's Day this year is going to be awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, took the trope of sharing a bed and made it non-sexual /o\


End file.
